Hidden Angel: Part One of Loumis Maranwethiel Saga
by DappledComet
Summary: A clouded destiny awaits Middle Earth as a new, deadlier war approaches. New and old friends are called to war, and new truths and secrets are revealed. In the midst, love blooms. And this is only the beginning. LegolasOC vs HaldirOC vs BoromirOC RR


Hidden Angel

_*_=Author's note

_*Hey peoples! I just got hooked up on Lord of the Rings and completely obsessed with finding Legolas a girl! I apologize for any mistakes for I suck at elvish language and maybe if I could get a beta (hint, hint) it could be better. This story is inspired by "BloodRed Rose for Legolas" which is freaking awesome! Some names are made up by me and some are from the internet. Rating may change. Sometimes Mary Sue. I don't really know the animals in Middle Earth, so I just put rabbits, squirrels, fish, birds, etcetera in here from our world.*_

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to Tolkien. LOTR places, LOTR characters, LOTR plot, etcetera belong to Tolkien. However, everything else is mine! Takes place two years after "The Return of the King" and Frodo, Gandalf, and everyone who went over the ocean (whatever) is back! And Boromir and Haldir aren't dead. Sometimes could be OOC*

Summary: Loumis Maranwethiel: a clouded destiny. That is what awaits Middle Earth as a new, deadlier war approaches from all sides. New sides and enemies clash, new and old allies are called to battle, and new bonds are formed and some are broken. Some sides carry inhuman abilities, some bear mysteries and forgotten legends and myths and truths. In the midst of all, love and friendship blossoms. But as fate and destiny battle on the horizon, nothing will ever be the same again.

_Italics- thinking_

Normal-talking

Underline_- __Elvish talking in English_

**Bold/Underlined-flashback**

Pronunciations:

First Names

Sarya Aurorin: (seh- rie *like in 'eye'*-ah)_ "Hidden Angel"_

Vanya Aurorin: (vahn-yah)_ "Beautiful Angel"_

Apsenniel Aurorin: (ahp-sehn-nee-ell) _"Forgiving Angel"_

Daugion Laetentiel: (dog-eye-on) _"Soldier Warrior"_

Rilien Laetentiel: (rill-ee-ehn) _"Brilliant Warrior"_

Naracion Laetentiel: (nar-ack-ee-on) _"Harsh Warrior"_

Last Names

Aurorin: (Ah-roar-in) _"Angel"_

Laetentiel: (Lay-ten-chell) _"Warrior"_

**Chapter One: From One, Another**

Sarya had her eyes closed tightly, but she knew perfectly well what was going on around her. Apsenniel was behind the tree five meters to the south; Vanya was crouched on a branch two trees behind her with Rilien at her side; Daugion was below Apsenniel's tree waiting for the signal, and Naracion was somewhere off to the east side where, of course, Sarya's keen senses could not reach. Sarya chuckled softly, feeling the waves of tension rolling of their bodies with her sharp aura, tucking a strand of brownish-copper away from her face but not showing her ears. Of course.

One….two….three…. and action! Sarya's eyes snapped open. Leaping from the branch she had been sitting on, Sarya spun a 360, landed on the firm ground gracefully and silently. A low snigger reached her ears, and she was aware of the other five had surrounded her. Raising her piercing gold eyes, she was met with the midnight orbs of her favorite, Naracion. The dark haired warrior was polishing his sword, a mighty 3 ½ foot beast with a searing blade that was red-tipped, with his eyes never leaving Sarya's.

"The angel has fallen from heaven," Rilien sneered from the south-east. Sarya could hear the pull of his crossbow.

A smirk pulled at the brunette's lips. "Right into your arms," she played along, standing up, just touching her bow and the quiver of an arrow, spreading her wings.

"Your little tricks won't work this time," growled Vanya, two long whips twirling furiously. Apsenniel said nothing, yet Sarya could see with her peripheral vision the little brunette fingering her daggers. Daugion settled into one of the trees up ahead, where Sarya knew he was readying his staff.

"Who ever said I was playing tricks?" Sarya asked innocently, smiling with satisfaction when she felt the tension increase tenfold. "I'm not, but you are."

With that said, Sarya whipped out a hidden blade that was hidden within her cloak. Two arrows shot her way, causing her to bend her back 180 degrees and slashed at Rilien's arrows, skillfully cutting them in half from the tip to the end. A long whip lashed her way, and Sarya snorted. She pounded her fist into the whip's tip, feeling nothing but approval as sharp tip became a flat, dull plate of useless metal. Vanya cursed aloud, causing Sarya to laugh, her voice like the rushing melody of a waterfall.

"Still using the same old tricks, I see," Sarya mocked as she back-flipped and landed on a branch. "Isn't it time for something new?"

"Indeed," Naracion called from below. "And it's coming for you. Apsenniel, Daugion, _now!_"

Apsenniel slid into a crouch, pressing her two index fingers and thumbs together. "_Fiora Anoris,_" she called, and two rings of blue fire swept from her pressed digits. Daugion shot his staff down. "_Aere Ellores_." A sudden blast of wind knocked Sarya off her feet, losing her sword in the action. The rings of fire snapped around her body as she slammed into the ground, gasping for air as the rings tightened.

"Enough," a cool voice said. The heat and constriction disappeared, and Sarya was lifted back onto her feet by a smiling Rilien.

"Why you-!" Sarya mock-flicked the boy's head sending him stumbling. Apsenniel jumped into Sarya's arms laughing and Vanya landed from her branch, pretending to be mad that her whip was useless and failing.

Naracion and Daugion appeared from either side of Rilien, faces expressionless but eyes twinkling. Sarya stuck out her tongue at Naracion, who rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, let's go eat!" Apsenniel begged. "I'm hungry; we've been training all day!"

"By 'all day' you mean two hours. Oh, go ahead, it is time for dinner," Sarya admonished, watching her little "sister" jump out of her arms and run toward the west where camp was. The others followed suit, and Sarya watched them fondly. Her "family".

_*This part describes what the characters look like and stuff about them. You can skip if you want.*_

The girls first:

Fair Vanya, with skin the color of very light honey, darker said shade of hair that was in two braids and large eyes the color of the ocean after a storm: bright and calm. Two whips hung from her belt, and she was currently fixing the one Sarya broke. Medium height, around 5 foot 6. Dressed in pale brown pants, a silvery-blue tunic, lighter blue cloak, and small brown boots that barely reached halfway up her calf. "The Weapon Mistress."

Sweet and shy Apsenniel; "The Healer". Her solid black hair in a ponytail and bangs hanging over her forehead, stormy gray eyes sparkling with contentment as she gathered some plants for the stew, very pale skin glistening in the last of the sun's rays. The shortest of all, at 4 foot 6, which allowed speed and flexibility. Clothed in black pants, dark green tunic, lighter russet boots that reached above her calf but below her knee.

The protective brothers:

Intelligent Rilien, "The Mastermind" of the group next to Sarya. Light blond hair reaching to his shoulders, playful hazel eyes that seemed to be narrower in the middle, and skin the color of ivory. Wearing his trademark vest that had complex designs that spoke of Elvish mix over a loose brown shirt, black pants, and sturdy brown boots. He was cleaning his crossbow and talking to Naracion and Daugion.

Confident Daugion, "The Mind-Walker" which referred to the way he always seemed to know the emotions and thoughts of everyone near him. His large 5 foot 9 figure was covered by a long cloak, but Sarya knew that he was wearing an outfit similar to the Rohirrim men that they saw just a couple of days ago. Startling fire-red hair over deep emerald orbs, bronze skin with no tan lines.

And finally, Naracion, "The Night's Master". Midnight black hair over the same said color of eyes. Perfect ivory skin. Head held high as he sharpened his blade. Clothed in black pants, dark brown tunic with a stormy silver vest, and auburn boots. Sarya could feel his protectiveness of his family even from where she was taking all this in, quarter of a mile away.

Sarya looked at herself in a nearby pool of water. This creature staring back reflected her very self, even her heart and soul. Hair the color of the sky just before dawn with strands of dark brown, copper, and even ruby. Piercing leaf-shaped gold orbs with tints of sunrise that held authority, beauty and mysteries. Lightly tanned skin, a curvy and athletic 5 foot 8 ½ figure. A bow and a sheath of arrows numbering over 100 strapped on her back, with two Elvish swords hidden behind them, and her sword fastened securely on her belt where two much shorter daggers hid. When Sarya spread her wings, the copper-brown tints with white and light streaks gleamed. "The Hidden Angel," as her family called her. It fit her perfectly. Her aura was so bright and pure and untainted, it ruled out Lady Arwen and Lady Galadriel.

_*End of Descriptions*_

Sarya looked up from her reflection at the sound of rustling. Knowing it was a pair of rabbits from the aura radiating off, she flicked two daggers, hearing them hit their marks. As she cleaned the daggers, she picked up the two rabbits and took them down to camp.

Their camp was set up of two tents, one for the guys, one for the girls, a campfire in the middle, and a log where their horses were tied to. The family actually carried their supplies, which was consisted of only clothes and weapons and in Apsenniel's case, herbs and potions, in their packs so it wouldn't get stolen. The family almost always had their weapons strapped on their belt or back, so the pack was not heavy. They did not need to bring meat unless it was for long journeys, and they could hunt along the way. Most of the time they carried food rations they created called Traveler's Cakes, which were "cakes" made up of grain, nuts, berries, and held together by baked meal sweetened with sugar plants. A few nibbles could fill one for the whole day since it was so sealed with many ingredients and vitamins, and they were easy to make.

"Look what I caught," Sarya sang as she held the rabbits in the air. Vanya squealed; rabbits were her favorite meat next to deer.

"I love you, Sarya," she said dramatically as Sarya started to clean the kill and skin it. Sarya laughed.

"Of course! It's impossible not to love me," she shot back, and the whole group cracked up at Vanya's mock-horrified expression.

Soon, the mouth-watering smell of roasting rabbits seasoned with lemons, sweet roots wrapped in edible cherry leaves, and warm grain filled the area. It was rare they had such a feast; usually it was just two kills one night, herb soup and breads the next, and so on. But tonight was special: it was the festivity of the victory of the War of the Ring that occurred two years ago, and all around Middle Earth many were celebrating the miracle.

But Sarya and her family knew the joy was about to end. They knew something that Middle Earth did not, and it would be a horror 10 times the War of the Ring. A silence fell upon her family, as they thought this, and Sarya clenched her fist as she bit into a rabbit leg and stew-covered grain. She did not want her family in another war, where in the War of the Ring many lost their families. Yet she knew in her heart that they had to. That was the sacrifice they made when they became Aura Guardians. But they would fight bravely and honorably next to the winners of the War of the Ring.

"From one, another," she whispered. Another war was forthcoming, and she hoped Middle Earth was ready for it.

_*End of chapter 1! Woo my hands HURT! Anyway, good, bad, or 'huh'? Read and Review. More reviews more chapters! I will try to update every 1-2 weeks. __ Dappled Comet out!_


End file.
